Lida
by AwesomeTrinket
Summary: A woman named Lida gets the job after Mike Schmidt was fired. What the four animatronics don't know is that they've seen Lida before at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza itself. Rated T for some language. (CANCELLED)
1. Chapter 1

**_Five Nights at Freddy's Wooo! It's time to write a new category. Horror, Suspense, you guess it! I guess I could write it! If this gets popular, FNAF stories could be what I mainly write._**

**_Also, in this story, Foxy had been repaired since the Bite of '87. So now, this is going to be probs the only Author's Note in this fanfiction until this one ends. Now let the story explain itself. (Vanishes into the darkness)_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**New Job**

**Lida's POV**

"Hello and welcome back, Lida! Long time no see. Why weren't you working from Monday to today?" Freddy Fazbear himself greeted me as I pushed open the doors to the pizzaria, holding my eight-year-old daughter's hand as I walk inside.

"Hey Freddy! Been a while since I saw you. We took a quick little vacation. I didn't want to, my husband said I should take a break and for once celebrate my daughter's birthday. Sure didn't enjoy that trip to the beach. Missed 'yall. Oh, I almost forgot. This is your granddaughter-in-law, Karen. She's turned eight today. For a party celebration I decided to take her here to the place I work, where fun and fantasy comes alive!" I smiled as I introduced Karen to Freddy.

"She's as beautiful as you. I'm sure she's as kind-hearted, talented and humorous, too. She would really love Foxy, judging by her looks. Happy birthday, Karen!" Karen was wearing an eyepatch for the fun and she was also holding a fisher's hook in her left hand, since she's a lefty.

"Is this where 'yer new ship is, Cap'n?" Karen asked in a cheesy pirate accent she's been practicing while we were on vacation.

"Why, yes it is, sweetie. This is my second month on the job, now. And please, drop the pirate accent. I can barely understand what you're saying when you talk in your it, not to mention Foxy would be greatly offended if he hears your cheesy pirate accent." I smiled, ruffling her dark red hair. Karen dropped the accent. "Sorry. And thanks, Freddy! I had a great time. All the kids at my school are sooooo jealous Mom works here. They say Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is the BEST pizza place in town. They say the pizza is amazing is the animatronics here are almost lifelike. They weren't lying when they said it's the best." She said in her normal, Asian accent.

"Please, you two, sit down. The other three will be on the stage in a moment." Freddy directed us to a table for two. Karen picked up a menu and buried her nose into it, pretending it's a super-interesting book. I laughed.

The show, however, had soon started and the two of us completely forgot about ordering the Hawaii pizza that Karen really wanted to order. Karen especially liked Bonnie, and envied how good he was at the guitar. However, she noticed that there were only three on the stage.

"Mom, he said that there were three more, meaning there was four of them. Where's the fourth?" Karen asked. I merely smiled and told her to just wait.

Their songs ended. No fourth came out. Karen stood up to leave, but I pulled her back down. Karen was about to yell "Hey! The show's ended. No fourth animatronic. We should go now." when a voice, with a pirate accent, mind you, said right behind her, "Ahoy, matey!" Karen jumped and fell out her chair, skidding to the ground, remembering to chuck her hook away from her to she doesn't get stabbed while yelling "ERMERGERD!" as she descended to the checkered floor. There was a loud thud as she landed on her stomach. Foxy and I cringed.

"Karen? You OK?" I worriedly said as I helped her up.

"My eyepatch's strap kinda broke, but I'll be OK. I'll glue it together when I get home." Karen said as she stared at the now black string with a black piece of cloth next to the middle. She decided to put it on her table and look for her hook, but Foxy had already picked it up for her. She took it and muttered a thanks. She shivered when she saw his dagger-like teeth. I noticed her shiver and reassured her, "Don't worry. He's really friendly. And since you're almost always dressing up as a pirate, I thought Foxy might be a close friend of yours. Plus he might really like some of your stories, you're so talented."

Karen's green eyes looked at Foxy. Without warning she smiled and said, "OK!" as she started to get up, walk with Foxy and chat with him. He told her some of his pirate stories, and in turn, Karen told him her best stories. From where I sat I saw Foxy pick Karen up and lift her high into the air, her eyes glittering with happiness and her voice gently laughing. I smiled when she looked in my direction. Foxy went to the backstage, where all the others hand out, to introduce Karen, I thought to myself. I saw Foxy and the other three come out, all five chatting together. Suddenly, Karen gets down, runs over to me, and asks "Mom, can we please stay for about an hour? I want to play games with all four of the animatronics. Pleaaaase? I'll do all the chores for a month if you let me!" I gave the OK. She kissed me on the cheek and ran off to her newfound friends.

Of course, our friendship hasn't always been like this when I first got the job. In fact, we were actually like family when I was Karen's age, but my parents had died and we couldn't go anymore. I shivered at the memories of when I got my job:

"I'm here to audition for the nightguard job you have in the paper. Since I've been here when I was a kid, I think it would be the perfect job. Plus if there are any robbers, I know a bit of karate to knock them out to give me just enough time to call the police." I said to the owner, Mr. Fazbear. Surprisingly, I was hired on the spot. My hours were from midnight to 6:00 A.M. From Monday to Friday. _Eh, what could go wrong? _I thought to myself. A lot of stuff could go wrong. A whooooole lot of stuff.

I listened to the phone guy. When he said to "watch out for the animatronics" I said to myself "No need to. They saw me when I was a kid. They'll recognize me, unless something happened to their face recognition system. Which is a one out of a million thing." WRONG. When Bonnie was in front of the West Door, when I tried to greet him he tried to stuff me into a Freddy Fazbear suit! I slammed the door shut and said to myself, "Wow, that's rude. I hope that was one of Bonnie's bad jokes." Wasn't a bad joke. The other two also tried to kill me. Foxy hasn't shown up yet for some reason.

Finally, I heard something running in the West Hall. I managed to shove the other two into the East Hall and shut the door. Of course, Bonnie had gone so I reopened the door. I was about to jump and close it when Foxy poked his head in and attacked.

* * *

**Foxy's POV (The pirate accent removed so it's easier to read)**

The new nightguard was very swift. They had hired her the day after they fired the other one. What was his name again? Micheal? Mike&amp;Ike? I dunno, I forgot. To me, they're all just a bunch of endoskeletons who need to be stuffed into those suits. I mean, it's against the rules to have bare endoskeletons hanging around, day or night.

Judging from this nightguard's grunts as it tried to karate me I found out that the new one is a female. Her blond hair flew around as she did a lot of kicking stuff. Her hair had almost the exact same color as a girl's who was called Lida, who had almost been like a daughter to all four of us. Then one day she never came back. I pushed this out of my head as I gave her a hard shove. She fell to the floor, hit it, and muffled a scream, pressing both hands onto her hair, which was slowly turning red with blood. As she was going unconscious, she said one one word that would sound like a short breath to everyone but me: "Lida..."

"What do you know about her?!" I shouted at this guard.

"I am her..." She whispered before going unconscious. From her jacket pocket fell a small, folded piece of paper. I picked it up and unfolded it, trying not to rip it with my hook. It was a kid's drawing, which looked a lot like Lida's when she was eight. It showed a picture of her, me, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. The black caption, written in pen, underneath this drawing is "Lida, Foxy, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, family &amp; friends forever!"

"My god, it's Lida!" I shouted, putting my hand to my mouth.


	2. Cancelling Story

_So..._

_cue the sad piano._

_I am quitting this story._

_I've had absolutely no motivation to continue this story and I'm working on too many things at the same time. So, from now on, I'm working on one story at a time. Sorry, everyone. :/_

_However, if any of you enjoy The Child series, I will be doing a oneshot continuing it soon. After that a crossover from Ultimate Spiderman and Summoner's War. It'll be cool. kthxbye_


End file.
